Armin Arlert - accidental love
by Finfy
Summary: Short little Reader x Armin Arlert fluffy drabbles. I hope you enjoy
1. Help

Armin Arlert → accidental love

.

It was always the same. Nobody took him serious. He tried to get to the workpeople who gave out the food but he was aside by people who just boxed their way through the crowd. He was so frustrated but couldn't do anything. He was just too small. Too fragile.

Then his gaze met [e/c] eyes. A girl was watching his struggle. Then she turned back away and talked to someone. The guy stood up and boxed his way through the crowd coming back with three plates filled with as much food he could grab. She thanked him and took the food.

She walked straight up to him. Armin looked around him if there would be anyone waiting for her here, but there was no one noticing her. She stopped just before him handing him two trays.

"Here take this." She said smiling up at him. He could feel his face growing hot. "I-I can't that's your meal!" he yelped. She only shook her head and pushed the tray up to him. He reluctantly took it. While taking the tray from her, their hands touched slightly. A warm feeling spread through his body. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." She said with a smile on her lips as she turned back to her friends.

He returned back to his seat, plopping down with a sigh. His cheeks were still burning and he could still feel her hand touching his. Armin's eyes followed you leaving, filled with gratitude and veneration. "Eren wh-who is that?" he asked Eren quiet pointing at the [h/c]nette.

"Hm? That's [Name]. She is one of the new recruits. She's quite popular."

_[Name] was her Name?_

Words: 278


	2. Tripping

Armin Arlert → accidental love

.

One awful day he found himself lying on top of you in the middle of the hallway.

_Why did he trip? He was never really clumsy was he? But around you he just couldn't really think or breathe or do anything right! _

People were already crowding around the two of you and were laughing at the scene in front of them. Both of you couldn't move; too shocked to do anything.

He was _so_ close to you. He could see your beautiful, deep [e/c] eyes and even your soft scent reached him. He tried to form words but couldn't voice any of them.

_It was so embarrassing!_ He felt his cheeks heat up and tried to stand up only to slip and to drop helplessly back onto you.

Even more people were now laughing at the scene.

"I-I am so sorry [Name]" he stammered finally able to get some words out of his mouth while he quickly crawled off you to sit up straight. "You know my name? Did we meet before?" you said pushing yourself back up on your elbows, eying him curious.

"Ye-yes! Well something like that." He stuttered nervously while scratching his neck. Well that did not ring any bells. "Uhm well you once helped me…". Realization hit you. _You remembered! He was the small blonde you helped to get some food!_

"Oh I remember you! Oh don't worry I am fine!" you said giggled as tried to stand up but failed. Pain shot through your foot as you tried to put weight on it. He flinched at your pained expression. He was the one who caused it. You noticed the guilty look on his face. "It's okay don't worry. I might just twisted it."

"No, no! We should take a look at it I take you to the infirmary!" he almost yelled and he quickly tried to pick you up. You almost laughed at the struggle he had carrying you. "Thank you." you said softly as you put your arm around his neck. The soft touch made the little hair on his back stand north.

_Oh his cheeks couldn't get any redder by now._

Words: 357


	3. Injury

"I am okay Armin! It's just a twisted ankle."

With shaking hands your shoe was removed and put up on a small pillow. "I- I will just make sure." Small, fragile hands were tenderly caressing your foot, searching for any injuries. He was as gentle as he could be but you still hissed at the throbbing pain his touch caused.

You flinched as he touched certain spots. He sends you an apoplectic look when he saw your pained expression. "Can you move your toes?" You tried but it didn't work. It was too painful.

"It's broken." He mumbled. He quickly got up and rushed over to get dressing material and other stuff he needed. He came back with arms full and set the things beside as he crouched down again. You watched him curious as he carefully bandaged your foot

"Where did you learn all this stuff?" you asked him. You did know some things about health but only the ordinary stuff like how to treat swelling or a lump but this was far from your knowledge. You were amazed at his knowledge. "I red many books about medicine and wounds like this and watched many people treating broken bones." he said distracted still concentrated on his work. "People are right. You really are smart!" A small blush spread on his cheeks as he stammered a quick thank you.

"Okay all done." He said with a quiet sigh. You tried to stand just to almost stumble to the ground again when fragile arms pulled flush against his chest. "Be careful! You shouldn't move! " he scolded you. You laughed at his protectiveness. "I can handle myself, thank you Armin."

He attempted to clear his throat, cheeks heating up as he realized how close you were to him. " U-hm I am sure you do but I will help you get better i-if you'd like? I am the one who caused this after all."

"I would be glad if you would Armin." You smiled at him grateful.

_This boy was just too precious to refuse._

✿ Words: 344


	4. Work

.

Today he was on cleaning duty. He had almost finished every room he was assigned to. The library was the last one he would need to finish. Hours passed and the sun would soon set. He was already getting tired but he still wanted to visit (Name) today.

Almost finished with his work in the library he started to look for books (Name) would like. Walking through the labyrinth of bookshelf he picked out some books he thought suited her.

Busy with running his hand over the covers a strict voice startled him. "Arlert." He froze and stood straight instantly.

"Yes Corporal!" he saluted.

"What's with (Name). She should move her lazy ass and work double if she recovers, today was her shift too, tell her that." Levi spat.

_No this was not (Name) fault! It was his! If he wouldn't be this clumsy this would have never happened._

He stepped forward. "It was not her fault Corporal! It was mine, she has only rested for two days now. She will need up to five weeks to recover fully and be able to fight again! Please let me work in her stead!"

"If you think you can handle it Arlert. You will be there in the morning to take her shift too. If you are one minute too late you will do even more work than you can handle on your own." the Corporal said as he left.

Biting his bottom lip he watched the Corporal leave. He quickly went back to finish cleaning the room, picking up the books he had picked out and made his way to your room.

✿ Words: 271


	5. Sick

Armin Arlert → αccıɔεптαʟ ʟσνε

.

He was working night and day but since their incident Armin tried to spend his free time between training, work and studying at her side. He did everything he could for her: Bring her food, get new books for her so she wouldn't be bored, care for her injury, tell her everything they learned and neatly writing everything down for her.

You were really grateful for the boy helping you; unaware of how much he was overworking himself.

A book in your lap, covered in pillows and blankets you were totally into your own little world when you heard a quiet knock on your door. "Come in!" you said shutting your book and laying it next to you.

The door opened and said blond boy stumbled in; carrying a stack of books and your meal for the evening. "Be careful or you will hurt yourself again!" you chuckled at him, trying to balance everything. He let out a long sigh as he finally was able to put everything carefully down on your nightstand.

Rubbing his eyes, it was hard for him to not just fall asleep still standing. He worked hard to make up for your shifts, getting less sleep and it started to get to him. You were watching him and you noticed something was off, he didn't look good.

You motioned him to sit on your bed but he didn't move an inch.

"C-can I really?" he stuttered. You just laughed and nodded at him. Slowly he made his way to your bed and awkwardly sat down next to your laying figure. He was keeping his hand at his legs, staring at the window in front of him.

Worry etched on your face as you watched him. He was even paler then normal and his eyes seemed to lack their usual glow. "Are you okay?" you asked, putting your hand on his forehead. "You are burning up Armin!"

"It's okay don't worry. I have just been working a bit more lately. I took some of your shifts so the Corporal won't be angry with you." He said bringing your hand down and smiling painfully.

"No you should rest Armin! You have a fever!" you insisted.

"I can rest later. I just want to spend some more time…" he said slowly, losing consciousness and falling onto the covers. You crawled up to him putting your hand on his pale cheek. He was burning hot to the touch and pearls of sweat were running down his neck. You tried to keep calm. What would you do when someone has a fever?

You stood up and hobbled to the sink to get a wet cloth. Carefully you wiped the sweat off his forehead. Putting the cloth on the nightstand next to you, you laid back onto the bed pulling him close, tugging him under the warm covers. You stared at him for a while, thinking.

_Working so hard only for you. What a foolish boy he was._

You tugged him even closer burying yourself in his chest that was rising slowly. It was the right thing to do right? Warmth was important if you have a fever, right?

Oh who were you kidding? You had developed feeling for him and, since the moment he cared for you, probably even since the day you ran into each other. He was too kind too you; you thought brushing your hand through his soft blonde hair.

_What a stupid little boy he was._

✿ Words: 579


	6. dreaming

_It was warm and soft. He felt so at ease and comfortable. He just snuggled closer to the soft warm body that was giving off a nice warmth._

_A soft body…?_

He franticly opened his eyes and he was met with your peacefully sleeping form next to him. He had to really pull himself together to not make any sudden movements that could wake you up.

_Why was he in (Name) room? More important why was he in your bed?!_

Slowly he calmed down his nerves. He looked back at you and his breathing quickened.

He was mesmerized by this sight. Your (h/c) hair was beautifully splayed around your face framing it nicely, eyes closed as you were dreaming and a small smile on your soft pink lips.

_"Armin..." _

He was shocked by your soft voice calling his name. He looked at you surprised but you were not awake. He felt a blush making its way onto his face as he heard you say his name.

_Were you dreaming of him?_ He wanted you to say it more; he affectionately caressed your cheeks, removing some of the stray hairs blocking his view.

He just laid there for what felt like hours watching you when your arm suddenly snaked around his small frame, snuggling closer to his chest.

If he wasn't blushing before he certainly was now. His breath stopped for a second. He took all his courage he had to pull you even closer, outing his arm around your sleeping form. "I wish this moment wouldn't end…" he whispered into your soft (h/c) hair, knowing no one could hear him. _But he was wrong._

He didn't know you were awake the whole time, heart beating franticly at every of his soft touches and words he had shared with you unknowingly.

✿Words: 300


	7. Jealous

Recently more guys had been interested in you. You were famous before but this was really too much for him. He was jealous of every boy talking to you, doing you favors or even confessing their love to you.

Luckily you didn't accept anyone until now.

He still had a chance but since the day he had woken up in your room and you told him he had been sick, he was really afraid to talk to you. His heart almost stopped every time you smiled at him and the slightest brush of your fingers against him made his heart do backflips and he wanted to pull you to him and finally kiss your soft lips – making you his.

If he just wasn't this shy everything would be so easy. He wanted to have as much courage as others had.

"Earth to Armin. Are you still there?" Eren asked him annoyed.

"Ye-yes Eren! Sorry I was in thoughts." He looked down at his hands. "You have been like this for days now. Are you okay Armin?" Mikasa asked him, her voice filled with concern for her friend.

"Well yes…!" he answered quickly. Mikasa lifted an eyebrow at the sudden response.

Armin's gaze fell back onto you, surrounded by men who were trying to gain your attention. He was not conscious of the understanding gaze of Mikasa. She knew his thoughts and she could feel how desperate he was. She really needed to knock him into the right direction.

Eren and Miaksa were already done with their food and stood up while he didn't even touch his food, still gazing onto the (h/c)nette. Mikasa slowly made her way up to him. "You should really tell her before it's too late. Don't be so shy." She whispered and left with Eren.

Armin sat there for quite a while until he finally made up his mind.

✿Words: 313


	8. Courage

Mikasa was right. He was always too timid and shy about almost everything he did especially if it involved (Name). She made him even more insecure. He wanted her to like him – or more. He had to do something or else someone else would pass him on that. „Armin?" you asked with wide eyes at his unusual actions.

You were so beautiful. He wanted you to be his. He didn't want anyone else to touch you like that but him.

_He had to do this. He had to._

He looked so intensely at your (e/c) eyes as he leaned down to securely press their lips together.

Your mind raced and tried to precede what just happened now. Was he really kissing you? The cute little Armin you fell in love with, who was too shy to even touch you?

Your lips parted and your gaze met his intense one. His cheeks dusted with a tint of red.

"I love you (Name). I have been since I first met you." He stumbled. Slowly he closed the proximity between the two of you again. Slow enough for you to refuse him, but why would you?

_He had long captured your heart._

You melted into his gentle touch that was so full of adoration for you; closing your eyes and following the pressure, letting him guide you down onto your back.

It felt like no time passed at all when you both parted. He looked at you mesmerized by your beauty. Your beautiful (h/c) hair spreading around your head, eyes almost glowing in the soft afternoon light, cheeks flushed from his actions.

Snapping back into reality, he only realized now what he just did and tried to peel off you. "Sorry! I- I…" he stumbled trying to get away, but failing miserably.

"I love you too Armin." You finished his sentence, stopping him from moving and pressing your lips against his again. Armin's heart heart-beat skyrocket at your words – shivers running down his spine as your tongue slid over his lower lip. Your kiss getting deeper and more passionate by minute and small moans tried to leave your throat but were silenced by his lips that were now occupied with roaming every skin exposed to his sight..

**"Oh my - Armin!" a shocked yelp was heard.**

Both of you quickly parted. It was Eren and Mikasa. They were just back from training – walking by the little garden both of you were making out right now. A bright blush was now visible on both of your faces. Armin was almost burying his face in his hands.

"Wow took you long enough!" Eren smiled at him. "Ye- Yea" he stuttered as you laughed at him. Poor Armin was totally embarrassed about the whole situation. Eren and you broke out in laughter while Armin found a sudden interest in his shirt.

_Mikasa was only smiling at the both of you. _

_She was happy._

_✿Words: 473_


End file.
